Eventually
by BoundToTheBlueMountains
Summary: I was young and impressionable. You were strong and sturdy. I was a maiden. You were a bachelor. Naturally, we met by fate's hands weaving us together. Age difference…well...Eventually you put it aside. Movie-verse, one-shot, rating for brief mentions of death. StoickxValka poetry. No slash or swears.


**A.N: **I'm a victim of plot bunnies.

Enough said. XD

My first HTTYD fic, so I apologize if something's…well…inaccurate or something. For now, I hope you enjoy this pointless little bit of fluff that poofed out of my crazy little brain. The rating is for the (obvious) mention of death, albeit brief.

Oh, one last thing, it's in Valka's point of view, taking place pre-first movie, and during second movie.

* * *

_I was young and impressionable._

_You were strong and sturdy._

_I was a maiden._

_You were a bachelor._

_Naturally, we met by fate's hands weaving us together._

_Age difference…well…_

Eventually _you put it aside._

* * *

_You held me close, kept me near, and I never did stray far._

_We were both young in our own ways, naïve to our surroundings._

_You were a hopeless romantic, but just didn't like showing it. _

_Surprisingly, you could dance, sing songs, and be an awkward man whenever I was around. _

_Strangely, your awkwardness was what drew me in. _

Eventually_ you admitted it._

_I stole your heart and never gave it back._

* * *

_Dancing was something I enjoyed, but you surpassed my skill. _

_You and I floated across the floor in perfect sync, singing together a song we both knew by heart._

"For the dancing and the dreaming! Through all life's sorrows, and delights, I'll keep your laugh inside me!"

_You twirled me around and I laughed despite the dizziness._

"I'll swim and sail a savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning!"

_I don't doubt you._

"I'd gladly ride the waves so white, if you would marry me!"

_The tenth time we danced and sang our song, the equivalent of our age difference, he asked right afterwards. _

Eventually _you admitted it was your plan all along._

* * *

_Many years later, we had a son. _

_The elders thought he wouldn't survive. Our beautiful babe was born far too early, as boar-headed and stubborn as his father. But we didn't lose hope. You had faith that he would be the strongest of them all someday. _

_For a while it was alright. Hiccup grew stronger by the day, despite being a wee bit smaller than the rest of the babes I've seen. But you didn't mind. I had never seen you smile so much and so often then when you held our child in your strong and unshakeable arms._

_However, on one fateful night, that feeling was ripped away, quite literally, from you. And for that, well… I always hold at least an ounce of that guilt in my heart._

_You always looked baffled whenever I winced at the stabbing, beheading, and mauling of dragons, and I tried to enlighten you. Boar-headed indeed._

_For a while I thought I would never see my boys again. But, dragons took away the pain. They always did. They did what Eir and the rest of the gods never could for me. _

_The thought never left my wounded soul though. The scales of my armor still scattered across my feet. The wound still fresh. The flames Loki had created inside me becoming dimmer each passing day, and I never realized it._

Eventually _I realized I still harbored the pain of losing you._

* * *

_Twenty years._

_Thor, twenty years._

_I didn't know what to think, what to say, how to even breathe for Thor's sake, after I saw you twenty years later._

_You've aged, as we both did, but at the same time you're…different. Less blunt, more gentle. Less harsh, more peaceful. It's reassuring, to say the least._

_I start babbling, pleading for forgiveness. Pleading and begging for you to say something, anything, to me, to reassure me more that you still care._

_Once you reach out, stroke my cheek, I internally lose all my boundaries. _

_After twenty years of isolation, I _eventually _began to make myself whole again._

* * *

_Freyja, the Lady, how you have failed me so._

_You are a Lady of love, and yet you stripped my one and only away. Though, I suppose it was fitting his last word was our son's name, now the only one remaining of my boys._

_I kneel, acting as comfort for your breaking son, (Thor, he'll never be the same…) blinking owlishly, outwardly expressing numbness instead of sadness._

_Why?_

_I had been separated from you for twenty years; we were finally a family again. It was everything I had ever dreamed of. _

_So why aren't I crying like our son? Why am I unable to express emotion?_

_Sometimes you understood me better than I understood myself. And so, as I watch the barrage of arrows fly across the heavens, and your ship erupt in flames, there I stand, asking these questions._

"For you, my dear, anything."

_For once, I am saying those words to you._

_I know I'll grieve. I know I'll cry._

…Eventually.

* * *

**A.N: **Odin, this is probably one of the deepest things I've ever written. I'm proud of it. :D

Wrote this while listening to the track Stoick's Ship from the second movie. Gods that scene is still one of the few cinematic moments that have ever made me cry.

As for some info on the gods mentioned, Freyja is actually the most traditional, and Old Norse way, of spelling Freya. She is depicted as a godess associated with love, sexuality, beauty, fertility, gold, war and death. I'm just sticking with the "love" aspect of it. XD

Loki, the Trickster, is also known as the god of fire, and challenges the structure and order of the gods.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
